


Determined

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siobhan is done backing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determined

Siobhan is done backing down, she keeps letting Marion get away with hedging her bets, faking answers, lying or simply refusing to talk. Now she needs answers, she needs to know what happened to make Charlotte come to her and beg for help. She moves to settle over Marion, pinning her in place and speaking fiercely, her voice low and husky but somewhat fair and kind. 

"Who hurt you?"

"I can't..."

"No. Tell me."

"I can't... I didn't see I just.. it was a woman."

"How did they hurt you?"

"She..."

Marion's eyes close and she blurts the answer. 

"She hit me, she held me down and she took what she wanted... I thought..."

Siobhan remains silent. 

"I thought I was going to die."

Tears are running down her face and Siobhan relents, letting go and kissing her gently, settling beside her and pulling her close, her lips brushing Marion's ear. 

"She won't touch you again. Ever."


End file.
